


No Control

by Cottonstones



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexy Ukelele Lessons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross and Holly's relationship had always had the flexibility that they both wanted. They just didn't have anyone that they wanted to be flexible about until now. Until Barry. When Ross mentions that he had kissed Barry three days ago, Holly had expressed that, for a long time, she considered Barry to be the perfect addition to their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://keenveins.tumblr.com/post/129512428401/hey-if-u-wanted-to-write-some-hollyrossbarry).
> 
> Title is from "No Control" by One Direction.

"Holly!" Ross shouts from the kitchen. He sounds slightly panicked. Holly would be more concerned if he didn't always sound slightly panicked when he called for her.

"What, Ross?" Holly shouts back, Lt. Feathers flapping angrily at the sound of Holly's raised voice.

"Barry's here! He's coming up the driveway!" Ross still sounds panicked, even more so than he did before.

Holly is glad that Ross isn't in the living room with her. Apparently, he's holed up in their kitchen, peering through the window, looking out at their driveway. She's grinning too hard to hide it and she knows that that would only work Ross up more.

"So?"

There's the sound of frantic footsteps through the house and then Ross is in the living room, his piercing blue eyes wide with worry. "'So?'! So...why is he here?!"

Holly hefts up the pastel pink ukulele case seated next to her on the couch, arching an eyebrow at Ross.

"He has a ukulele lesson with me today."

"Jesus," Ross whines, "I forgot about that. I gotta, like...I should go to the Grump Space or something."

Holly finally frowns. "Ross, you can't hide from him."

"Watch me!" Ross says, scrambling for his hoodie and patting his jean pockets, checking for his car keys.

Holly stands, which startles Lt. Feathers out of his comfortable spot. She puts her hands on her hips and tries to level Ross with a serious look.

"We talked about this!"

Ross stops for a moment to glance at her. "I didn't think that he'd actually come back here!"

"What? You thought that we'd just never see Barry again? You work with him, Ross."

"That's the problem," Ross says with a sigh.

Holly opens her mouth to say more, but Barry is already knocking at their front door because he's the only polite one out of all of their friends, Holly and Ross included. Holly glances at Ross, giving him a moment to decide whether or not he really wants to bail. She won't force him to do something that will make him uncomfortable. The whole point of this is to make everything normal again.

Ross sighs, visibly deflating, and shrugs off the gray hoodie that he was half-wearing before he nods toward their front door. "Go ahead."

Ross watches Holly slip away, practically bouncing as she goes to answer the door. At least one of them is confident in their plan. Ross is sweating bullets. He hasn't seen Barry in three days, mostly because he's been hiding out from the office under the guise of not feeling well.

The truth is that Ross hasn't seen Barry in three days because, three days ago, Ross decided that it was a great fucking idea to kiss Barry.

They had been recording more Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime episodes, the same damn play-through where they held hands and Barry kept calling them lovers and grinning at Ross. Ross had felt something in him fall into place. It had been a long time coming, he knew, but the hint at this possibility, this faux relationship, was enough to have his head spinning.

They had finished the last episode the way that they had been finishing most of them - with Barry clasping Ross's hand - but Ross had twined their fingers together and, when Barry had grinned at him, his face caught in the glow of the TV but still so cute, his smile so wide and real that Ross couldn't even breathe...well, Ross had leaned in and brushed their lips together.

Barry hadn't responded, not right away, but Ross, if nothing else, is persistent, so he had slid a hand into Barry's hair and kissed him a little harder. Barry had made a noise then, something surprised but with an edge to it, deep, almost a moan. Then Barry had kissed back, his mouth warm and rough against Ross's. It was like nothing that he had ever experienced, but it was so good, so damn good.

When they had broken apart, Barry's cheeks were red and he couldn't look Ross in the eye. His hand left Ross's abruptly, as if he was being burned purely by Ross's touch. Ross's heart had crashed to his feet. The tease of the relationship, the 'could be,' the 'what if' of their play-through, had affected him. He wanted it. He wanted Barry to be more than a best friend.

The rest of that night had felt like a blur. Ross's face had been burning and Barry was quiet, confusion knitting his brows together. Ross had made up a lie about an emergency at home and ran out of the room before Barry could stop him. There was no text, no conversation, and, as far as Ross knew, the only ones who knew about the kiss were them and Holly, who Ross had told as soon as he had gotten home, feeling dumb and sick as he leaned against her shoulder and confessed what he had done.

Holly hadn't been angry. Their relationship had always had the flexibility that they both wanted. They just didn't have anyone that they wanted to be flexible about until now. Until Barry. When Ross had told her about the kiss, Holly had expressed that, for a long time, she considered Barry to be the perfect addition to their relationship, that the teasing in the play-through had only solidified that for her. Ross doesn't think that he's ever loved his wife more than when she had cupped his face in her hands and told him that she wanted Barry, too.

They had talked about it at length, discussed what they should say, what they should do. Even though Barry had kissed Ross back, did he even want any of this? Would he be okay with it? Ross knows that Barry is one of the kindest, most comfortable people that he's ever met, but is this too much?

In the kitchen, Ross can hear Holly talking to Barry. His heart speeds up. He's not going to leave, but he doesn't think that he can meet Barry head-on right now. He might need Holly to buffer the situation first. He speeds out of the living room and into the office, plopping down into his chair and pulling up the most current sketch from Gameoverse that he had been working on. There's no way in Hell that he can concentrate on drawing, but he can pretend to look busy.

Meanwhile, Holly leads Barry into the living room where she'd been lounging before he arrived. She's mildly disappointed to see that Ross has run off and left her alone to handle the situation. Barry is calm, but Holly catches the way that he glances around the room, like he's searching for Ross.

"I think that Ross is working," Holly says absentmindedly, like it isn't really important that Ross isn't here. "You ready to start?" Barry really is here for a lesson, after all.

Barry nods. "Sure." He sets down his sleek, black case onto the couch next to Holly's pink one. They look good resting together. Holly can see all of the pieces falling into place.

Barry sits next to her on the couch, the worn, sagging cushions drawing them closer together. Barry's jean-covered thigh brushes Holly's bare one. She's wearing jean shorts and a tank top due to the heat; Barry's in his usual t-shirt and skin-tight jeans.

Holly hefts out her ukulele, strumming a few cords to test out the tuning. Barry does the same. Holly is no expert on the instrument, but she's been playing a little longer than Barry has, so he had asked her for help. He launches into a silly little tune and Holly laughs. She doesn't think that he really needs the lessons - she often thinks that he's better than her - but she likes that there's something that she can teach him when, most of the time, it's Barry that knows so much.

A heat rises through her at the thought of what else she could teach him, if he'd listen and respond as well as he does in their ukulele lessons.

Barry's been writing a song. It's something short and 'dumb,' according to Barry, but Holly has heard bits and pieces of it and she loves it so far. Most of their sessions turn into Barry singing and Holly trying to follow along, making up her own songs that are even sillier than Barry's. Holly hears the familiar opening cords of Barry's song and she brightens. She loves watching him play, how focused he is, how his tongue peeks out from the corner of his mouth while his fingers skim over the strings.

As Barry finds his footing, launching into his song, he begins to hum. He isn't singing, but his voice is low and deep. A delicious heat pulses through Holly. She swears that she feels herself swoon, lured in by the rumble of his voice in his chest, like she's sitting in front of a member of a boy band instead of one of her best friends.

Barry hits a bad cord, jangling the notes, jarring within the context of the sweet song. Barry winces visibly before he laughs, his gaze finally flickering up to Holly, like he only just remembered that she's here with him.

"I guess that lessons are still necessary," Barry says, setting his ukulele on his lap before he rubs sheepishly at the back of his neck.

"You're doing great, though!" Holly says. She shifts a little closer, their thighs pressed together firmly. "Let me just help a little." Holly reaches for Barry's hand, moving it to the thin neck of the ukulele. His fingers are hot, the pads a little rough from his recent practicing. Barry watches her as she guides his fingers to the strings.

"See," Holly says, not realizing how her voice is dropping into a whisper, "I think that you're too caught up in what comes next. You might be forgetting about right now." She slides his hand down and the cord comes out correctly.

When Holly looks up at Barry, their faces are closer than she had realized. She can smell the afternoon coffee on his breath, the familiar scent of his house, the same scent that everyone has, unique to him - and, well, Dan. Their eyes meet and Holly watches him, unwilling to pull away or break contact quite yet. Her fingers are hot on his wrist.

"Um," Barry says, clearing his throat, breaking the spell, "thanks, Holl."

Holly smiles, shifting back, her hand remaining on Barry's wrist. She feels like, if she lets him go, then she'll lose the will to go through with the plan. Holly's heart is beating fast in her chest, fluttering like wings against her ribs. She and Ross had talked about this, but Ross fucking chickened out and now Holly's gotta pull this off for both of them - all three of them, really.

"You know," Holly says, "Ross told me about the kiss."

Barry gasps, his body jerking like she'd slapped him. His wrist slips from her hand and Holly mourns the loss of the warm feeling of his skin against her palm.

"Shit, I'm...I'm sorry, Holly. I don't know what happened or why. I've been trying to make sense of it over the last few days," Barry mumbles, his face burning bright-red. Again, Barry glances around the room, like he's expecting Ross to pop out behind the recliner. Honestly, Holly wouldn't put it pass him.

"I think that I get it. I mean, at least Ross's side of it."

She keeps her voice steady, but she moves a little closer, trying again to let her hand rest on him. This time, her palm finds his forearm. Barry doesn't move away, doesn't stop her. He's looking at her like she has all of the answers, like she can tell him everything that he wants to know.

"I don't blame him. Being so close to you, holding your hand, all of that talk about being lovers...Hell, I think that I'd want to kiss you, too, by the end of it."

Holly's voice has dropped to a low, sultry tone that only Ross has ever heard before. Now Barry gets the same treatment. The way that his ears go pink has her hopeful that this was a good choice.

"Holly, I...what?"

"I guess what I'm saying is that Ross really likes you and I really like you and maybe we both want to kiss you?"

Holly can feel herself blushing despite her confidence. This wasn't quite what she and Ross had planned. Holly had wanted it to be more romantic, grander, but here they are. Everything's out in the open...at least on their end. It's up to Barry now. It's up to him to decide what he wants to do with this new information.

Barry is a bright pink. He blinks at Holly a few times. It's as if he's trying to work out whether this is serious or a sadistic prank set up by Ross. Honestly, Holly wouldn’t blame him if he thought the latter.

"You're...serious?" Barry asks as a final confirmation.

Holly nods. "Deadly serious. Ross and I want to be in a relationship with you and Ross should stop being a baby and come out here and tell you himself!" Holly says, loud enough for Ross to hear from the office. If it's even possible, Barry goes pinker.

There's the sound of mumbled cursing and then footsteps before Ross slinks out into the living room, a flush across his cheeks and pouting like an overgrown toddler. Barry's eyes flicker to Ross's face, their gazes locked. Barry's face is serious, apprehensive, like he can't take the plunge.

"Is what she said true, Ross?"

Ross runs a hand through his hair, but he sighs and nods. "Yeah. Yeah, man, it's all true. We’re in an open marriage and we've always thought about a third, but no one fit until...you."  


"Oh," Barry says quietly.

Holly's heart is in her throat. Barry could walk away from them, turn them down; it's a very real possibility. Barry looks from Ross to Holly and back again.

"We do understand if it's too much," Holly whispers, as if speaking too loudly will spook Barry. "If you don't want this."

"I'm flattered, mostly," Barry says.

Holly can feel her heart begin to sink. She can just feel the 'I'm sorry' preparing to come out of Barry's mouth. It's okay, though. It's his decision, his choice.

"And what are you besides flattered?" Ross asks, not willing to wait for rejection to come to him. He's gotta bring it upon himself.

"Surprised," Barry answers with a laugh, a good sign to Holly. "I always thought that it would be Arin and Suzy that ended up propositioning me for a threesome."

Ross snorts. "I think that Dan's got that market cornered."

Barry laughs again, scrubbing a hand over his face. He leans back against the couch. Holly is so tempted to follow after him. Barry moving causes Holly's hand to slip from his forearm to his thigh, close enough to his dick that Holly feels her cheeks flush.

"Okay," Barry says, dropping his hand from his face and looking at them.

"'Okay'?" Holly echoes.

"I'll do it...I want this. I mean, I have no idea what I'm doing, but I want to learn...as long as you'll have me?"

Holly wants to squeal, wants to yell at Barry for selling himself short, but she ends up throwing herself at him, hugging him tightly. Barry's arms encircle her waist, his fingers grazing the sliver of skin where her tank top is riding up. Holly shivers from the light touch.

When she pulls back to look at him, their faces are close again. Holly can barely breathe with how much she wants him. Barry gets brave and slides a hand into her hair, running his fingers through the light-pink strands.

"I've always thought that you were beautiful," Barry confesses. "I've always felt guilty about it."

"Well, don't," Holly says. "Especially now."

Barry bites his lip. "Can I...kiss you?"

Holly nods. She wants to kiss Barry so badly, has wanted to even more since Ross told her about the kiss that they had shared at the office. Barry doesn't make her wait any longer. His hand is still in her hair. He cups the back of her head, their faces drawing together in a sweet kiss.

It's just a brush of lips at first, but then Holly makes this soft sound and Barry changes the pressure. In mere seconds, the slick feeling of Barry's tongue running along Holly's bottom lip, encouraging her to open up for him, changes the atmosphere from innocent to something decidedly less so. Holly lets their kiss becomes wet, her body on fire from head to toe.

Barry is an excellent fucking kisser. He has a natural talent for it, just like everything else he's ever attempted. She had a feeling that he would be; she's pleased to find out that she's right. Distantly, Holly remembers that Ross is watching them. This is new, exciting, but Ross is just as important to this, so she breaks her kiss with Barry.

Holly looks over her shoulder at Ross. "Come on, Ross. Join us."

Ross hesitates for a moment, but his eyes are blown wide and dark. Barry's hands are sliding down Holly's shoulders, her arms, tracing her tattoo. Holly imagines that Barry is navigating all of the places that he's been dreaming of touching.

Ross slinks to the couch, unsure of where to sit. He ends up on Barry's left hand side, his chest against Barry's back. Barry leans his head back, resting it against Ross's shoulder.

"Hi," Barry says sweetly.

Ross goes red all over again. Holly hadn't realized that Barry could turn Ross into a blushing teenager, but she doesn't think that she could love it more if she tried.

"H - hi," Ross mumbles, embarrassed. Holly sees his hand come up to rest on Barry's side, just as Barry's hand had found Holly's skin.

"I've missed you," Barry says.

"I'm...uh, I'm sorry that I ran like that."

Barry shakes his head. "I'm sorry that I freaked out. I just...I wanted to kiss you - believe me, I did - but then I thought of Holly and the fact that you're married and I just couldn't do it."

Holly leans in so that her front is pressed along Barry's. Her free hand seeks out Ross's hand, twining their fingers together. "You don't have to worry about that anymore."

Barry snorts. "That's a relief."

"Can we try that whole kissing thing again?" Ross asks, his natural cockiness slipping into his voice as he gains confidence.

Barry smiles and nods. It takes a bit of shuffling for Barry to be able to turn enough for Ross to lean in and close the already small space between them. Holly remains leaning against Barry's shoulder and the couch, getting an upfront and personal view of their kiss.

Ross cups the back of Barry's head, his other hand gently stroking Barry's cheek. Holly feels the touch like it's on her own skin, her body memorizing the feeling of how Ross kisses her. It's strange to see the kiss that she's so familiar with being performed on someone else, but it's also the hottest fucking thing ever, watching Ross press Barry back against the couch, his head tilting as he deepens the kiss.

Holly had imagined it when Ross told her about kissing Barry at the office, but this is so much better. Barry's hands tighten in the folds of Ross's t-shirt, hanging on as Ross's tongue slips into his mouth. The both of them moan and Holly feels her blood begin to warm. Barry's hand slides to Ross's neck, his fingers stroking the pale column of Ross's throat.

They break apart and Ross tips his forehead to press against Barry's, Ross unwilling to fully end the kiss, giving Barry lingering kisses against his soft mouth. When the two of them look at Holly, their faces are red, eyes dark with heat.

"Shit," Holly murmurs. "That might have been one of the hottest things that I've ever witnessed."

Ross smirks, his confidence stronger when dealing with Holly than Barry. "It could get hotter," he says, leaning over Barry's lap to find Holly's mouth, kissing her, sweet and fierce.

"Really?" Holly breathes against Ross's mouth.

Ross nods, glancing at Barry. "As long as it's okay with Barry."

"Fuck," Barry groans, licking his lips. "Of course."

That seems to be all of the permission that Ross needs. Now that everyone's on the same page, he's his usual self. It's only a matter of seconds before he breaks away from both of them to sink to his knees on the floor in front of Barry, wedging himself between Barry's knees.

"Fuck," Barry says again.

Ross looks up at him through his lashes, his hands sliding up Barry's jean-clad legs, his thighs, where Holly's hand had rested earlier. Ross's nimble fingers deftly undo the button on Barry's jeans, opening them up enough to dip his hand inside. Holly is a mix of jealous and ridiculously turned-on as she watches him. Barry gasps as Ross pulls his dick out, giving him a small stroke.

Holly's never seen Barry's dick before, but Ross has and that's really not fair. Barry has a great dick, not too big but big enough, thick without being too wide. Ross licks the palm of his hand messily, his pink tongue tracing the lines of his fingers, before he wraps his now-damp hand around Barry's cock, stroking him a little faster.

Barry groans, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

"That good, B?" Ross asks.

"Yes," Barry says breathlessly. "Yes, Ross, fuck."

That's all that Holly can take before she leans in and catches Barry's mouth again. Their kiss is as hot as it was before, Barry taking the lead, his hands cupping her face as he kisses her. Ross is still touching him, steadily speeding up, and it makes Barry groan into the kiss, the sound vibrating into Holly, who swallows the noises down.

One of Barry's hands moves from her face, skating down her arm and then touching her waist again. His warm, solid hand rucks up the thin tank top that she's wearing, moving the fabric up so that Barry's hand can touch the warm skin of Holly's torso. Barry slides her tank top up further, over the curve of her breasts, before breaking their kiss, looking at her for permission.

Holly nods and Barry tugs her tank top over her head, tossing it behind her on the other side of the couch. Holly had been lounging around the house and, as such, hadn't been wearing a bra. Barry groans when he notices. His firm hands slide to her tits, cupping her breasts, the rough palm of his hand brushing against her rapidly hardening nipples.

Barry kisses her neck, his beard a new sensation, scratching against her sensitive skin. Holly gasps when Barry's fingers brush over her nipples before gently tugging at one. Holly moans and she can hear Ross swearing.

"You found one of her spots," Ross says from the floor, his hand still teasing Barry's cock. Holly glances at him. He's rubbing his thumb just under the head of Barry's cock, working his hand at a slow, almost torturous pace.

Barry's mouth travels down Holly's neck, his tongue brushing over her collarbones before he sinks lower, planting kisses down her chest before he finally finds her breasts. Barry's hands drop away and his mouth takes their place, his tongue flicking over one of Holly's nipples, hardening it into a small, pink peak.

"Barry," Holly gasps, her hand finding the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair.

Barry moves to the other nipple, encouraged by Holly's words, her touch. He sucks at her nipple. Holly is shivering. She's already wet, has been since she started kissing Barry, but she's burning up. She wants this so damn much.

Barry moans, sudden and loud, and Holly glances at Ross to find that he's moved on to licking over the head of Barry's cock, his tongue flicking against the slit. Barry grips Holly's waist for balance as he pants against the skin of her chest, mouthing sloppy and hot at her breasts. Holly is mesmerized. She's never seen Ross like this before. Watching him mouth at Barry's cock, his cheeks flushed and his mouth so pretty and red already...she can't get enough of it.

Ross must be feeling the same sense of heat and urgency burning through him as he gives up on teasing Barry and instead takes the head of Barry's cock into his mouth. Barry groans and Holly gets her hands on his face, draws him up to kiss him again, frantic, wanting to taste his sounds.

She's stuck between wanting to kiss Barry and wanting to watch Ross. Her pussy is throbbing by now, desperate for attention, but she's too wrapped up in watching what's happening to focus on getting herself off at the moment. She breaks the kiss with Barry and watches Ross as he begins to sink lower onto Barry's dick, taking more into his wet, red mouth.

As far as she knows, Ross has never sucked dick before, but he's acting like he has with the confidence in which he holds the base of Barry's cock, moving his mouth until his lips meet his fist.

"Ross, you're fucking gorgeous like this," Holly says in praise of her husband.

Ross makes a whiny sound in his throat and Barry grunts, "Fuck."

That's all that Holly can stand. She can't just watch. She slides from Barry's warm grasp, sinking to her knees onto the floor next to Ross. She pets a hand through his hair and Ross groans around Barry's cock.

"You're doing so well," Holly breathes into Ross's ear as she kisses his cheek.

Barry is watching them from above, his hands on his thighs now that Holly has slipped away from him. Ross pulls off of Barry's dick. A fine line of spit connects his lips to Barry's cock and Holly reaches out to brush it away with her thumb, wiping it off onto the material of her shorts. Ross's mouth is so red, swollen, absolutely beautiful. She can't resist leaning in to catch his mouth in a kiss. He tastes like salt, a little like soap. She moans against his bruised lips. Ross's hand is still wrapped around Barry's cock, idly stroking him while they kiss.

"Let me help," Holly whispers against Ross's mouth.

"Shit," Ross says, but he's nodding, sliding over to give Holly more room, more access to Barry.

Both of them are between Barry's spread knees now. Holly reaches up to grab at Barry's jeans, tugging to get the skin-tight material lower. Barry raises his hips to help her and she gets his pants down to his knees. She runs her fingers over the soft, pale skin of Barry's thighs before leaning up and planting feather-soft kisses there, letting her tongue dart out to taste his skin. Holly touches him, kisses him everywhere but his cock, which Ross is teasing.

The two of them look at Barry before they glance at each other. At this point, Ross and Holly only need to communicate with looks. Holly knows that he understands what she wants them to do.

Ross shuffles back a bit, giving Holly her turn with Barry. She leans in to kiss at the head of Barry's cock, which twitches against her lips. Barry hisses when Holly's tongue flicks at the slit, trailing lightly around the head. She begins to follow the same path that Ross had taken, Barry's cock still damp from Ross's mouth. Behind her, she can hear Ross tugging off his shirt.

As Holly closes her mouth around the thick head of Barry's cock, Ross's hands slide around her from behind, his hands seeking out her breasts. Ross has more experience with her, knows all of the places on her body to touch to make her wild. His fingers tweak her nipples with expertise, making her shiver, making her that much wetter. Ross's mouth moves along the back of her neck, following the line of her spine.

"H - Holly," Barry gasps above them. Holly turns her gaze to Barry instead of answering him, her mouth still full of his dick. "Can I touch you?"

Holly moans as confirmation. Barry reaches out to tangle a hand in her hair. He's gentle, carding his fingers through the strands, cupping her head with his warm hands, his nails barely grazing her scalp, making her shudder under him. It's beautiful to have both of the men's attention focused on her, Ross's hands teasing her nipples and Barry inside of her mouth, infiltrating her senses. This is almost everything that she had ever hoped that it would be.

Holly has more experience sucking dick than Ross; she's a little bolder because of it. She wants as much of Barry as she can take. She drops her mouth lower, taking him deeper, finding a steady, bobbing rhythm. She sucks hard at him, Barry's fingers tightening slightly in her hair. Holly moans again and she can hear Ross chuckle behind her.

"Holly is a little kinky. You'd be surprised." Ross's voice is thick with lust - or because he was sucking dick. Either way, it's beautiful.

Barry laughs breathlessly above them. "Everything about today is surprising."

Holly is relieved to hear them laughing and joking around. The course of their relationships are changing so fast that she was afraid that they wouldn’t be able to keep up, but it's still there. It's still Barry. Everything's the same as before, just with this new sex element added in.

Holly pulls off of Barry's cock, holding the stiff, warm flesh in her hand as she licks over the head, sloppy and wet.

"I bet that you have some surprises for us, too," Holly tells Barry.

Barry bites his lip, his bright eyes practically burning. Ross slides up next to Holly, nudging until the two of them have equal space in front of Barry. Holly lets Ross take over stroking Barry as she seamlessly leans in lower than before, her mouth finding Barry's balls, her tongue running over them. Barry moans and Holly glances up to see his head fall back against the couch. Ross follows suit and closes his mouth over the head of Barry's cock, sucking hard around the tip.

"Holy shit. You two are going to kill me," Barry pants, his voice tight with arousal.

Ross moans, but she can practically feel his smugness, his satisfaction at this being exactly what he wanted, what they wanted. Holly moves her mouth up a little, working around Ross she licks at the base of Barry's dick, letting her tongue follow the thick vein on the underside. Barry's hips are twitching and she knows that he's trying not to move too much. He must know that Ross is new to this business.

Ross is eager, though. He works again at swallowing Barry down, bobbing his head as he sucks Barry's cock. He can't go all of the way down, as Holly is there. The two of them are sharing space and sharing Barry between them. Holly is so wet thinking about it, how Barry is all theirs right now. She longs to touch herself, but that requires stopping long enough to get her pants down and she doesn't want to do that.

Ross pulls off of Barry's dick to catch his breath. His mouth is so slick and red. Holly leans in, her hands on Barry's thighs, his legs shaking under her palms. Holly licks at the head of Barry's dick, her tongue moving to swipe just underneath it. Barry gives her a deep moan in response and his reaction is enough to spark Ross back into moving. Ross joins her again and, this time, they don't take separate areas. This time, Ross moves his tongue over the head of Barry's dick, sliding upward at the same time as Holly, their tongues brushing together.

Barry is a shuddering mess above them. His head is tipped back, eyes fluttering closed, but he's fighting it, trying so hard to keep his eyes on them. His mouth is opening, red, as he gasps and pants. Ross and Holly share Barry's dick like shit that she's only ever seen in porn before. Their mouths meet in a messy kiss around Barry's cock, their tongues sliding around Barry and against each other. Barry's hands seek them out, one hand tangling in Ross's hair, the other in Holly's. She thinks that it would almost look comical if it weren't the hottest thing that she's ever experienced. It's so hot having Ross so close, so hot sharing this experience with him. Holly loves how much that it's affecting Barry, how much that he's enjoying it.

"You two are amazing, holy shit," Barry groans above them. His fingers move gently through Holly's hair. She can see him tugging lightly at Ross's head, testing his limits. Ross breathes sharply through his nose, moaning against Holly's mouth and Barry's dick.

"I don't think that I'm gonna last much longer," Barry says, his breath hitching.

Ross breaks away from them, his eyes meeting Barry's, and Barry’s fingers still tangled in Ross’s hair.

"Please," Ross says, his voice sounding deep and wrecked. His accent is slipping in, slurring his speech. "Please come for us."

"Oh, my God," Barry mutters as Ross returns to his dick, running his mouth along the shaft while Holly sucks hard at the head. She can feel Barry's hips rocking forward slightly, trusting her limits more than Ross's, knowing that he can push a little further with Holly. He fucks her mouth slow, careful, just a little deeper than before. Barry tugs at the ends of her hair, his hips moving against her.

Barry's breathing is quick, harsh; she knows that he's close. Ross must sense it, too, because he's back with Holly, the two of them sharing space again.

"Come on," Ross says.

"Please," Holly adds, her own voice deeper, slightly wrecked from taking Barry down.

It's only one or two more beats before Barry is shaking apart under them, groaning as he comes. He shoots thick, white ropes against both Ross and Holly's faces, the two of them trying to chase the taste. Holly has Barry's cum on her cheek, the corner of her mouth, Ross a mirror of Holly. She watches Ross slide his fingers through the come on his face, sucking his sticky fingers into his mouth. She moans, tasting Barry and watching Ross suck come off of his fingertips, and grabs Ross's face, tugging him in for a fierce kiss. She can taste the salt from Barry's come between them, the sour and sweet mix. They share his taste, his come, as their tongues meet.

When they break apart, Ross swipes his thumb over Holly's cheek, collecting the come there before popping it into his mouth.

"Look at you," Barry says, his voice rough. He's looking at Ross, his eyes burning. "You like the taste of my come?"

Holly shivers, so wet, desperate for anyone to touch her.

Ross whines and nods. "Fuck, yes."

Barry rubs his thumb over Ross's sharp cheekbone, strings of come still sticking to his skin. Just as Ross had done before, Barry collects his come from Ross's skin, bringing his thumb to Ross's mouth, running it along his lower lip before Ross greedily sucks the digit into his mouth, moaning around Barry's thumb.

Holly can't resist anymore. She moves her hand to her shorts, unbuttoning them as she slides her fingers into the opening, her hand dipping into the waistband of her panties. Her body shivers as she teases a finger at the slit of her pussy. She's so wet and the weird angle and the addition of her clothes makes it hard to do much to relieve the throbbing of her cunt. She moans out, angling her finger up to brush her clit.

"Holly," Barry says.

When Holly focuses again, she has both men watching her. Ross is clambering over to her, ushering her down onto her back, removing her hand from her panties. Holly whines and Ross shushes her lightly as he kisses her mouth.

"Hold on. Let me."

Ross grabs at her hips and tugs her shorts and panties down in one go, getting one leg free while her clothes hangs around the ankle of her left leg. He nudges her legs apart, giving himself room, and spreads her smooth thighs apart. They've done this so many times, but she's still so turned on, even more so now with Barry watching them from the couch.

Ross traces the outline of her cunt with his sticky fingers, sliding a finger against the slit. "You're so wet," Ross breathes against her thigh.

"Ross," Holly whimpers.

Ross doesn't make her wait. He opens her with two fingers before his mouth meets her pussy. Ross's tongue slides up her slit in a wet line. Holly moans, her fingers finding Ross's hair, twisting in as she gets a hold. Ross moans against her and his sounds vibrate against her skin, making her ache for more. Ross uses the tip of his tongue to brush her clit and Holly can't control the whine that breaks through her.

Suddenly, Barry is moving, hovering above her. His hands cup her cheeks, his thumb brushing against her jaw. He smiles at her, looking beautiful and awed. Holly reaches one hand up for him, the other still caught in Ross's hair. Barry lets her hand brush the back of his neck and she tugs him down, closer, so that she can kiss him again.

Barry moans into their kiss. She shivers at the fact that he can taste himself on her tongue, that he can taste Ross, too. His tongue presses into her mouth just like how Ross works his tongue into her pussy. Ross is moving quicker than usual. When they're together, he usually takes his time, enjoys the show, likes teasing her with his mouth and his fingers. That isn't now. Now, Ross is sinking two fingers into her center, finally giving her some relief.

Ross's tongue flicks against her clit, moving in small circles. Barry breaks their kiss before he slides to her chest, his mouth seeking out her nipples again. Holly is so warm all over, so hot. She feels wet with Barry's tongue teasing her nipples into hard points and Ross's fingers fucking into her as his mouth drives her crazy.

Holly can't control the heaving of her chest, the way her hips roll unconsciously against Ross's mouth, trying to ride his fingers, desperate for more.

"You're so fucking beautiful this way," Barry breathes against her skin, his tongue tracing wet marks against her chest.

"You're amazing, Holl," Ross is saying, his breath hot on her pussy.

"Fuck, thank you, but please don't stop." Holly urges Ross's head back between her legs. She wants to come so bad. Her body is on fire.

"She's so wet, Barry," Ross says, his tongue lapping around his fingers. "She's so turned on for us."

"Fuck," Barry groans. He shifts then, leaning in close to Ross and to Holly's sensitive pussy. Holly watches with eyes so dark and blown wide as Barry brushes his fingers against her clit, a teasing pass of pressure.

Holly cries out, her hips bucking against Ross, taking his fingers deeper. Barry presses his thumb against her clit, touching her a little harder than Ross had been. Ross is moving fast and earnest between her legs, driven by the addition of Barry. His fingers pulse inside of her and his tongue slides around them.

Holly has never felt like this before, so hot, so turned on. It's so strange to feel them touching her and to know the difference, to compare the familiarity of Ross to the unfamiliar and exciting new touches that Barry is giving her. She's so close already, has been on edge since they started, excited even before that at the possibility that this would even work out.

"Ross...Barry," Holly moans, her hips lifting again, rocking up against Barry and down against Ross, trying to get more of both of them.

Barry settles a hand on her hip, keeping her still. Holly groans, her body beginning to shake.

"You're close," Ross says, his warm breath washing over her.

"Oh, God," Holly whimpers.

"I want to see you come, Holly, so fucking bad," Barry says. His fingers circle her clit harder, faster, and Holly can't do anything but let them touch her, let the two of them get her there. With both men touching her, Holly shakes apart, coming with a moan that rips through her as she shakes apart under them. They both touch her through it, stroking her clit and fingering her as she comes. It's almost too much, but Ross stops before it gets to that point, Barry following his lead. Holly lays boneless on the floor, hot and sore and completely fucking satisfied.

"Holy shit," she breathes, pushing her hair out of her face.

Ross is leaning over her, his mouth shiny, but, before he can kiss her, Barry's hand is on his shoulder, turning Ross to face him instead, catching him in a kiss. Holly moans from the floor. She can see Barry's tongue sweeping into Ross's mouth, the two of them sharing her taste.

When they break away, it's Holly's turn. She leans up to meet Ross in a sweet kiss. He tastes like her and Barry and it's all so much. Her hand brushes Ross's bare waist, her fingers drifting lower to Ross's lap where he's rock hard through his jeans. Her fingers brush the bulge of his cock and Ross moans into their kiss.

"You've been so patient," Holly says against Ross's cheek. "It's your turn now."

Ross nods and settles down onto his back on the floor, his elbows propping him up. Holly undoes Ross's pants, getting them down to his knees, and draws his cock out from his boxers. He's so hard, his long cock red and leaking.

"You want the honors, Barry?" Holly asks as Barry shuffles close to her.

"Fuck," he says. He stares at Ross's dick with a dark hunger.

"Someone touch me, please. Holy shit."

Barry smirks and goes to bring his palm to his mouth, but Holly stops him, her fingers around his wrist as she brings his hand to her mouth instead. Holly licks over Barry's palm, wetting it for him so that he can touch her husband's dick. It's surreal but so fucking hot.

Holly releases Barry and then he's touching Ross, stroking him slow at first, a few testing strokes, before he speeds up. Ross lets his head hang back between his shoulders. "Fuck," he groans.

Holly moves to Ross's side, running her hands up his narrow chest, her nails scratching lightly at his skin, just teasing. She lets her fingers brush over his nipples, watching them harden under her touch.

Barry is jerking Ross off, rolling his fist in a circle around the head of Ross’s cock. Holly isn't sure if he's ever done this to another man before or if he's just touching Ross the way that he touches himself. She shivers at the thought, picturing Barry in bed, jerking off with his lip caught between his teeth.

Holly leans in to brush her mouth against Ross's neck, biting at the soft, tender skin there. She sucks at his skin, intent on leaving a mark that surely someone at the office will notice. They'll have no idea that Barry was there, too.

"Is it good, Ross?" Holly asks.

"Fuck, yes. You're so good, Barry...Holly. I - I -”

It's rare that Ross is truly speechless, but, between Holly's mouth and Barry's hand, he's dissolving into noises, overwhelmed by the situation. Holly knows that he's wanted this probably as long as she has, maybe wanted it more, as he's the one who started it, who kissed Barry at the office. Ross set the ball in motion and now here they are.

"You did a good job, sweetheart." Holly kisses Ross's chest, his throat. Barry increases his pace and Ross moans, his thin body starting to shake. Barry leans in closer, Ross watching him, eyes so warm as Barry catches his mouth in a kiss. She doesn't know if Barry understands the depth of how much they wanted him, how scared Ross was, what a relief it was that this all worked out in their favor.

Watching Ross kiss Barry, she knows that he's happy, so fucking happy, with Barry joining them. It works, it fits. He fits with them.

Holly can see Ross's arms shaking, struggling to hold himself up. Barry keeps stroking, working over Ross's cock.

"I'm...I -” Ross mutters against Barry's mouth.

"Yes," Barry breathes. "Ross, please."

Barry's quiet pleading is enough to draw Ross over the edge. He shudders and Holly watches his dick twitch, watches him come white and sticky over Barry's fingers. Ross collapses on his back on the floor, drained and boneless. Holly delights in watching Barry suck a come-covered finger into his mouth. He catches Holly's eye and something flashes in his gaze. He shuffles closer to her and runs his finger against Holly's mouth. Holly willingly opens up and sucks Barry's finger, cleaning Ross's come from it.

Barry shudders under the warmth of her mouth against his skin. He removes his finger from her mouth, brushing it against her red bottom lip. The two of them join Ross on the floor on either side of him. Ross winds a hand around the both of them, breathless and panting.

"That was...fucking amazing. Forget working, let's just stay here and fuck all of the time."

Holly smiles against Ross's shoulder and Barry snorts.

"I think that the others would catch on," Barry says. He leans in to kiss Ross's cheek.

"Oh, man, they're going to be so jealous."

The three of them cuddle together on the floor, drowsy and tired. Holly isn't sure what happens next, but she's excited to find out, excited to try more with Barry, have more experiences with him. They're going to figure it out together.

All three of them.


End file.
